The worst suffering comes from the heart
by Medley Nightfallen
Summary: The story takes place when Makarov came to Gajeel and asked him to join Fairy Tail. But Gajeel refused. Because of his past. So Levy took her decision : she would make him join the guild. Rated T for Gajeel's language. Author: Yankee-chan
1. Lost

**This is the first time I post a fic on this site so I hope I'll do it right. This is a fanfiction about my favourite pairing, Gajeel and Levy and I wish I could say it's mine. But no, this fanfic belongs to Yankee-chan, a french writer, and all I did here was translating into English (yes, I'm french too, so there will be mistakes!) after obtaining her permission. Oh, and for those who wonder, this first chapter was inspired by Corrose's story "Tempered Steel and Paper Heart" (I wish she didn't drop it ^^) so there are MANY similitude with it. Anyway, all the next chapters will be completely different. Please enjoy or at least tell me what you think (for Yankee-chan !)**

THE WORST SUFFERING COMES FROM THE HEART  
>by Yankee-chan (inspired by Tempered Steel and Paper Hearts) <p>

Chapter 1 : Lost 

When the war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail ended, he wandered around the country without any goal. Money? He didn't need it. Food? He could find iron everywhere. A place to live? If he could find a quiet little place where nobody would come to disturb him, it would be fine. Friends? No, he didn't want any. It couldn't be otherwise.

Gajeel had no one who could take care of him, and anyway he didn't want to know people who could. He was alone, and he was fine with it. He traveled the whole kingdom, searching a place which could fit him and where he could stay alone, and finally he arrived in a ghost town, in the middle of a desert. He had no map and he didn't know where he was precisely, but he didn't give a damn. Wandering in the empty streets, he frowned, smelling some iron which exercised an attractive power on him. There was a lot of iron and despite the fact it was rusty, it was still iron. Gutters, plates, all that could be used in a life. And this town was big enough to stay a little while without starving to death. He threw his bag on the ground and took everything he could used later. Meaning a few things, as long as he could eat. He thought about gain some strength to beat the crap of Salamander but when he looked at the thin pipes and plates which would just allow him to feed and not train, he dropped the idea. He better save his magic. He took the first thing he saw in his mouth mumbling that it was better than nothing.

However the constant routine didn't remove the bitter taste of his defeat, neither his anger he felt for those who took him down. A cycle of contradictory feelings turned in him, raging in his heart and and leaving him emotionally exhausted more often than he wished.

I attacked Fairy Tail and I got what I deserved, right? He thought, nearly laughing before the summary of his life. When he had a bad day, he rose with rage in his heart and punched everything he saw. He felt like a beast in a cage, prisoner of his feelings. However, just letting go and being controlled by his impulses... it wasn't him. So he fought. Against invisible enemies. He trained and trained. That emptied his mind.

Weak! They were all weak! How could a guild as weak as Fairy Tail be the cause of his defeat? This sentence always came back in his mind and made him roar with anger. He felt better after. With his rage, another feeling, a stranger feeling, haunted each movement, each thought, tenacious like a shadow, always following him by behind, and he could chase it. Culpability. He felt deep down that what he did was wrong, that he was wrong, but he mostly ignored it, pushing it away into the depths of his soul. However it came back, followed by the image of a blue haired girl he crucified to a tree, in Magnolia park.

He couldn't say that Metalicana gave him an education or taught him how to behave at a table, how to live into the society or how to talk with the others. Especially how to talk with the others. It was things Gajeel had learned by himself and he decided to ignore them because his father had clearly explained him that the world didn't turn like this. He didn't care about friendship, sun, rainbows and pretty birds chanting, just like these fucking Fairy Tail dumbasses seemed to think. But now he wondered and didn't know what to think anymore. He knew there were some things you could do and some things you couldn't. For example, punching a girl was something you mustn't do. But he was different. He was just interested by his unlimited power and the fear he could make the other feel. All he needed to live was fight. After all, he never knew something else. But now... now he just wondered how his world and his ideals could have been crumbling so easily because of a bunch of weaklings like Fairy Tail.

A month later, he admitted it. Like a concession to calm his moments of weakness. Of course, he always knew it.

He was lonely and didn't like company.

During the day he tried to clean his mind from these stupid things, by training nonstop until his body broke. Despite all his efforts, when the night came, when he was completely exhausted, all this feelings he tried to erase during the day slowly came back, giving him nightmares.

Metalicana had left him.

No matter what kind of optimist blabla Salamander declared about Ignir, Gajeel knew. He knew Metalicana wasn't like Salamander's father. He ignored the pain in his chest and, angry with himself, thought he was nothing but a sentimental idiot and that he mustn't let stupid memories disturb him.

Some brigands or bounty hunters came sometime. But then, they left running and yelling. Gajeel appreciated, it was more than pleasant to punch someone instead of a wall. Until someday another mage arrived. He was a dark, mighty and charismatic man. His name was Ivan. Gajeel began to pay some interest at him when he proposed him to take revenge of Fairy Tail. He was Raven Tail's master, a dark clandestine guild. Indeed it was enticing. Take revenge of the ones who dropped him to such a low level. He was about to accept when the image of the the blue haired girl flashed in front of him and he changed his mind. While the mage was about to leave, Gajeel muttered «I'll think about it» reluctantly. A satisfied small smile appeared on Ivan's face and he created a paper doll, a shikigami, then he made it fly toward Gajeel who took it.

"When you'd decide, use this to contact me. I hope to see you soon Gajeel." He said before disappearing in a black whirlwind.

The next days were filled with anxiety. He hadn't money, nowhere to go and the possibility of revenge was really tempting him. But he tried to think about something else, he couldn't do it. Every time he took the paper doll his thought about the consequences that this simple gesture could provoke. If he'd accepted, he would be turned just as a pawn again. He was trapped. He couldn't move on without solving this problem. However in both cases he wouldn't be forgiven. What should he do? As the days went by, Gajeel became more and more uncertain, but he knew he hated Fairy Tail for having put him in this situation.

About a week later, his meal and his reflections were interrupted by a cheerful voice:

"Yo up there! Tell me, is iron really that tasty?"

He quickly turned and just had the time to see Makarov, blowing like a ox, jump on the house's roof where he was sitting (that wasn't a thing an old man should do). There was a tense and heavy silence between them, before the old mustached man talked again:

"Yesterday Juvia joined our guild." He said while sitting down beside the Dragon Slayer who slightly moved away.

"So what? I don't care of this woman!" Gajeel growled.

"She's worried about you..."

Gajeel let a sharp small snort out : Where the fuck were she all this time if she was worried, huh?

"You know, there no need to enter into the darkness." The old man kept talking while looking at the shikigami, placed next to the iron mage's hand. Gajeel got startled.

"How do you know?"

He didn't need an answer, Makarov's eyes talked for himself. So the old man smiled to him, a true smile, and just asked a single question:

"So? Do you want to join our guild?"

Gajeel jumped on his feet, a tornado of contradictory feelings swirling in him and, filled with shock and anger, he roared:

"Don't kid me! How can you seriously asking me that! And do you honestly think that I want to join your guild?"

His chest rose fast with anger and incredibility, facing this old Guild Master. He wanted to scream a cascade of insults but he decided to keep his mouth shut, he didn't want to be disintegrated. He just wished the old man understood him, and apparently that was the case because Makarov seemed to consider the situation.

No. He wouldn't be hurt or used again.

Then the old man looked at him once more and spoke, his voice low and solemn:

"There are people in this world who enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude."

Gajeel dropped his jaw. Deep down, he knew the old mage was right but he nodded, far for calm down.

"I destroyed your guild." He finally said with a furious voice. He had no excuses.

"I don't care anymore."

He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth before going on:

"I hurt your members..." This time, a ounce of culpability could be heard in his voice.

"You hurt them. And I will never forgive you... But if I let you fall into darkness, I won't be able to forgive myself. The choice is yours."

Unlike Ivan, there was no half-promises, no false hopes, no other options. But he couldn't.

"I can't. I can't come to Fairy Tail, that's all." He said clutching his knuckles.

"Why not?" Makarov asked, suddenly surprised.

"Because. Just leave me alone." Gajeel growled and slowly went away.

"I see... If you change your mind, you know where you can find me." The old man insisted with a comprehensive smile. He couldn't force him. Makarov jumped to the ground and he disappeared into a golden light.

In the following days, Gajeel doubted. He didn't know anymore. He won't join Fairy Tail, but he won't join Ivan either. That's what he decided. He would stay here. He didn't know it yet, but he would change his mind soon enough.

A few days after his "little" discussion, later in afternoon, he told himself that this place became less and less quiet when a shy little voice disturbed him again.

"Uh... Hi. Long time no see."

The wind brought him a smell. He knew it.

He turned around and saw a girl. He knew her.

She sounded insecure, but it was understandable. Blue hair, orange bandana, cinnamon eyes, pink cheeks.

Levy.


	2. Meeting you again

**Here's chapter 2 ! Enjoy or please at least tell me what's wrong.**

**I only own the translation and the mistakes. The characters and Fairy Tail belong to Mashima. This fanfic belong to Yankee-chan.**

Chapter 2: Meeting you again (by Yankee-chan)

"You? What are you doing here?" Gajeel roared as he suddenly stood.

Maybe a bit too suddenly because he tumbled from the roof and crashed on the ground. Levy tried hard to not laugh, slowly came closer to him and held out her hand to help him to get up. He completely ignored this hand. He shot her a mistrustful gaze while she offered him a shy and engaging small smile which made him wince inwardly.

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"You didn't answer my question, I don't see why I should answer yours! Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I want to. I wanted to come... to see you."

He narrowed his eyes, not convinced at all. He didn't understand that she wanted to talk to him after what he did to her, so she was joking, or she was nuts.

"Is that so? Well, I don't want to see you! Leave me the fuck alone!"

He quickly ran away from her, feeling the guilt consume him. Because here she was, that girl who haunted his thoughts days and nights.

"Gajeel wait!" She ran after him and took his arm. "Actually, the Master told us he found you and it intrigued me, so I wanted to come. Please stay."

"I don't see why I should listen to you. So go home before I get angry." He growled and abruptly got away from her grasp.

However Levy didn't intend to give up so easily. Even if she didn't tell anyone, she had really get worried for him and, more than once, she had wondered what he became. Now that she was beside him, she will stay. Until he came with her to Fairy Tail.

That was what Makarov ordered and, to everyone's surprise, she volunteered. Jet and Droy beg her to stay and not to go, but it was in her nature to help the others, she couldn't ignore what her consciousness told her. And although she didn't understood why, her heart told her so. Then she slipped her arms around the Dragon Slayer and hugged him, her head against his back, and whispered:

"It must have been horrible to spend three months all alone."

"No! That was perfect before all of you came to disturb me!" Gajeel roared.

He violently turned and grasped Levy's head with one hand to push her away. With his strength, he forced her to let go of him and before she could say anything, he was climbing on a top of a roof, out of reach, deliberately turning his back at her, growling. She let a small smile appear on her face, perhaps she had gone too far? Although she was still a bit scared of him, it didn't bother her to come. Yet she wasn't the king of girl who liked putting herself in danger. She sat down and waited for him to come back, but he didn't. Sometimes he glanced at her to make sure she was still here, but he quickly turned away, grumbling. The night began to fall and Levy took her stuffs, meaning books, magically preserved food for at least a month, a camp bed with cushions and blanket and cutlery (that's normal, she have a bag like Mary Poppin's ^^). Then with her magic, she created a fire and began to grill meat and vegetables.

"If you are hungry, you can come down."

"No thanks. I have all I need here." He grumbled back, acid.

However his stomach cried the contrary. For once he could change his menus... So he slowly came down, calculating each movements and cursing at himself inwardly. Levy heard him and hid her satisfied small, aware that she won't convince him if he could see it.

"I though you had all you needed?"

"Shut up! Give me some, will you!"

"You know, "please" does exist."

"... please."

It sounded like he tore his throat to spit this word.

The young blue haired girl pulled out a little metal plate from her bag and filled it with food before giving it to Gajeel, then she prepared hers. When she turned toward him, she saw the Dragon Slayer beside her, with his hands empty.

"You have already finished? And where is the plate?" She wondered.

"Well I ate it. Why, got a problem with that?" He growled dangerously.

"No. Of course not. You're fast that's all."

A small laugh came from his throat, but it died when he returned to his roof, too fast for her to clearly see the action.

"You could stay here. We could talk..."

"No."

Clear and definitive.

Levy finished her meal and installed his camp bed under a small shed in ruins and she laid down. The desert was warm, so she'll sleep under the stars. Snuggling under the blankets she stared at the cloudless sky and she was quickly lost in thought.

She finally found Gajeel. They maybe hadn't a true conversation but it was a good start, after all she managed to approach him and touch him. He was just like in her memories, tall, impressive strong. Despite the fear she still felt when she remembered what the Dragon Slayer did to her, She was fine here. After all, he just acted on Jose's orders, he hadn't have the choice. Maybe he wasn't so bad he wanted the other to believe...

Makarov warned her that he might join a dark guild filled by bad intentions again and that Fairy Tail might have to fight him again. If he didn't manage to convince him, Levy would for sure. But to succeed, she had to know him better... It was far to be ended.

Levy turned into her bed, closed her eyes and fell asleep, slightly troubled to spend the night with a mage who nearly killed her.

As for Gajeel, he was pissed now. Why was this girl here? What did she want from him? They couldn't just leave him alone? All he desire was calm and no one to disturb him. Should he go and leave her here ? Instinctively, his hand dug in his pocket and he took the shikigami Ivan gave him a few days ago, a perplex snort on his lips. It became an habit, when he though he took it. Finally, after a few minutes of deep reflexions about if he should, if he shouldn't, why and how, he pulled back the doll in his pocket and grumbled. Why couldn't he stay here a little more and see how the situation change? He glanced at the sleeping young girl a last time, sighed and laid down.


	3. A day between two opposites

**I'm back! With my mistakes! Despite this, I hope you'll enjoy/understand.**

Levy woke up feeling a fresh breeze on her cheek and a sunbeam on her face. She opened her eyes and slowly recovered. The air was suddenly cold, that was strange. And then she realized she was half buried under the sand. She jumped in surprise and wondered how it got there, then she remembered there was often sandstorms in the desert. Well, next night she'd sleep in one of the rare perfectly intact houses of the town. Shaking her blanket to remove the sand, she left a few meters (feet?) away to take her breakfast and stare at the sunrise. Truly, it was freezing and she began to teeth chattering, dressed with only a T-shirt and a skirt. It was a desert, wasn't it ? Shouldn't it be 50 degrees rather than 6?

Suddenly something landed on the top of her head, covering the view and she screamed and struggled.

"Hey, calm down okay? Where the fuck do you think you are? That's how you show your gratitude?" Gajeel growled behind her.

He had thrown his coat on her.

"Er thank you, it's nice but you don't have to do this, aren't you cold?" She asked blushing, embarrassed by the situation.

"No, I'm not cold, and you better stop chattering your teeth or I kill you."

Woops.

"Anyway, why is it so cold?" The young girl asked ignoring his previous statement.

"Because there's no clouds in the desert. So the heat isn't retain. Everyone knows that."

With that he went away. She got up to follow him but he immediately stopped her.

"If you ever follow me, I'll break you in so many pieces that no one could ever recognize you, got it?"

"I know you won't hurt me." Levy stated with confidence.

Next thing she knew Gajeel was pinning her to the wall, his hands firmly holding her wrists, a glimmer of defiance in his gaze.

"Wanna bet ? If you think I won't dare, be sure you're wrong. Now be a nice little girl and go play around elsewhere. You benefited enough of my hospitality." He whispered dangerously and let go of her.

"I'm not a little girl."

"Ah, so what the fuck are you? A bookworm who interferes in everyone's businesses, huh ? You don't even know how to fight."

Ah he wanted to fight? Well then, they're going to fight. She launched at him but he stopped her with a single hand, her fists whirling pitifully in the air.

"This is unfair! You are cheating!" She laughed.

"Of course I'm not. I never cheat. And I don't see what's so funny."

"You definitively don't know humor, do you ?"

"Probably not. Now leave me alone and get out of here."

Before she could say anything, he had jumped over the roofs and disappeared in the streets. He was out of her reach. But Levy was stubborn, she wouldn't give up. She had also an excuse for following him: she still had his coat. So she ran after the Dragon Slayer. The town wasn't immense, she would manage to find him. Well, that's what she told herself but Gajeel was a master about hide and seek. Damn! What was his problem with people anyway? A kind word, was it that hard? Upset, she kicked the rare stones in the sand, then she sat in the shadow and took a book from her bag. She stayed like this all the morning, waiting for him to show himself, but he didn't.

It was nearly noon, it probably won't take long before he returned. The temperature began to increase, quickly becoming unbearable and Levy knew she hated the desert. Just how did the Dragon Slayer manage to deal with this warmth since he was here? She would get crazy! Now disturbed, she stood and took off Gajeel's coat or else she was going to melt. Then she chose a little house amongst the one which were fully intact, installed her stuffs and invoked a fresh breeze and ice with her magic. If it got worst, she wouldn't need fire to grill food, just leave that to the sun!

Suddenly, she got a sneaky idea, unrelated to the rest. What was hidden in the Dragon Slayer's pockets? Holding back a smirk, she took his coat and plunged her hand inside the first pocket. Well, to be exact, she plunged her whole forearm. Ah, magic pockets huh ? Like her bag... She searched for a little while and manage to brush some metal stuffs before she touched... something else. Before she could identify the object, she heard a sharp "clac!" and she felt a sharp pain in her fingertips. She yelled and bring her hand back to discover that a small mouse trap had caught her fingers. Whining, she tried to remove it by shaking her hand frantically and insulting the trap's owner generously, but she failed. Fortunately Gajeel entered the house at the same moment, walking with nonchalance and certainly not concerned at all about her screams. If it had been enemies she'd be probably dead, considering how fast he came. When he saw her shaking to remove the mouse trap, he let a smirk spread on his face, the first she saw since she was here, no doubt.

"What's that ? And why is it in your pocket?" Levy grumbled, tears in the eyes and holding her hand which started to turn red because the blood stopped circulate.

"It's to avoid that pickpockets like you steal something from me." He answered calmly for once, while he took her hand to remove the trap.

And of course Levy suddenly blushed, not because of his statement but because he took her hand with such a sweetness she couldn't believe it. He slowly freed her fingers, released her hand, took his coat and sat down on the camp bed unashamedly.

"Where did you go the whole morning?" The young girl asked unfolding a small chair to sit down rather than arguing with the mage.

"Is that your business?"

"No, but I wish I could come."

"What's the point following me beside pissing me off huh? Nothing better to do? Get the hell out of here and stop bothering me!" He bellowed, furious.

Intimidated Levy flinched and lowered her eyes. She didn't want to fight with the dragon, that wasn't her goal. Still silent, she took a small sandwich from her bag and began to eat without looking at her guest. However when she heard a metallic noise coming from him, a question she often wondered crossed her lips.

"Hey, did iron taste good?"

The Dragon Slayer, which had stared though the window while chewing a piece of steel, turned his head toward her and for once he answered her rather than ignoring her.

"That's special. The first time it tasted a bit weird, but in the end you get used to it. Its savor is quite difficult to describe."

They finished their meal silently and Gajeel left again, without a word. This time, Levy didn't say anything, didn't insisted and managed to follow the Dragon Slayer without a noise. She was aware of his sensible nose like Natsu's, so she maintained some distance between them and tried to face the wind, even if it was nearly nonexistent. He, silent like a shadow, didn't notice her or at least he acted like this. Wasn't he warm with his coat? Because Levy was sweating like hell. He arrived to a place that looked like an old place, empty and completely ruined now, of course. When she saw him stop, the young blue haired girl hid behind a wall in its shadow. Gajeel took off his coat and laid it nearby on rocks, then he inspired and relaxed his mighty shoulders, his eyes shining under the sun like never before. Then the blue haired mage saw a show she never thought she'd be able to see one day. A Dragon Slayer in full training.

The iron mage started a series of warm-ups, carefully made his muscles work in such a strong and agile way that Levy looked like an awkward and unsightly young girl compared to him. Each gesture was calculated with an infinite precision and he really seemed focus. Then he adopted a fighting position and effected complex movements, cutting the air like a snake with such a speed it appeared fuzzy. Actually, each gesture was so perfect that it seemed to be more art or dance rather than fight. He used his strength, his agility and his flexibility. He wasn't even using magic, only his body. If someone had actually fought against him, this person would probably be dead since the beginning. That was mesmerizing, the young woman couldn't help but stare at him, paralyzed, impressed and her throat filled with emotion. Suddenly she got hot, but it wasn't due to the sun. And this lasted the whole afternoon. Four hours of perfect choreography.

The Dragon Slayer stopped, not even tired even if sweat was running down his body and he suddenly turned toward the place where Levy was hiding.

"Enjoyed the show, short spy?"

Her eyes widened, she blushed from ears to toes and she jump up. With her crimson face and her gaze on the ground, she could just stutter a little sentence.

"H-how did you know I was here?"

"With your blue mane, you're just as discreet as a big cow standing at three meters from you."

Now, she turned purple.

"That's not true! And don't criticize my hair, yours are weird too!"

She immediately regret her words when she locked her eyes on his, as he suddenly came closer.

"Repeat." He ordered as he bent over the young woman.

"Um... I like your hair! They're just a little weird..."

"How strange, that's not exactly what I heard before."

She began to laugh nervously, she didn't know what to say. Why did she feel so nervous when he was too close? And why was he so handsome when he was shirtless ?

The end of the day was monotone, like the day before. A few little sentences and long silences. Levy came back in her house, tired due to the warmth and the emotions, but Gajeel preferred to sleep outside. She told him goodnight but the Dragon Slayer didn't even answer her and he turned his back to her and growled. The young girl smiled under the blankets. In fact her mission was more difficult than she thought it would be but that didn't matter. She closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep, rocked by sweet dreams where a certain mage appeared...

**I hope you can understand everything. Did you see other mistakes? Sorry about that. The next one is coming soon.**


	4. An unexpected event

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy and sorry for the mistakes.**

It had been five days since Levy was with Gajeel, although the atmosphere hadn't lit up: he still didn't talk that much and he remained very distant. But the young girl wasn't giving up, she swore she would change him. She followed him everywhere, even when he washed himself in an oasis near to the city.

"How long do you plan to follow me?" He asked her, very unhappy.

"Until you become friendlier and talk to people."

She had smiled warmly. However the Dragon Slayer didn't seem to agree with her and mumbled incomprehensible sentences into the water. Levy thought she heard words like "in your dreams" and "go to hell".

Hum. Okay. Still this nice.

But she still wouldn't lose hope. She walk away toward the town and the little house where she lived and slept. The sky was gray and there was a risk that the rain would show tonight. Even in the desert it was raining. She had offered to Gajeel to come with her once, but she barely had had the time to finish her sentence before he categorically refused and walk away. Like always, it ended the discussion and she didn't want to spend the day to search him without result like the last time.

She walked along the main street, trying to find a way to get close to him when someone seized her by the collar of her tunic and lifted her from the ground. She didn't realize what happened yet but when the information finally arrived to her brain she screamed and struggle. She didn't know her assailants but she knew thanks to their uniforms and behaviors that they were bounty hunters. There was three of them and they seemed dangerous. The one who grabbed her suddenly took out a saber and Levy closed her mouth not to utter any sound.

"That's better." He said. "Tell me short girl, we are searching a Dragon Slayer some comrades said they met here... do you know something? Because if you don't, that would be too bad for you."

The two other guys made small sneaky sneers when they saw that Levy didn't say a word. To tell the truth she was too scared by the sword on her throat to say something.

"Are you sure you don't want to say anything?" He raised his sword, threatening. "Too bad in this case. There's no time to waste with a girlie like y..."

But before he could finish his sentence, an iron pillar struck him in the head and sent him flying across the street. Levy fell on her knees, looked up and couldn't help but smile with relief and joy when she saw the man facing her.

"Gajeel!"

That was him indeed. But right now, he hooped on the spot, shirtless and soaked with both feet in one leg of his pants. When he had heard Levy scream he had hurried to come this time, and unfortunately for him something had gone wrong in his haste. Levy wondered how he could have come so fast...

"Wait a second..." He grumbled and properly dressed, while Levy came at his side.

The man he sent flying got up and faced him despite his bloody face.

"You're Kurogane no Gajeel, the Dragon Slayer?"

"I am." He growled with a predatory grin. "What an honor to come for me! So now I suggest you to leave right now."

"If we leave, I swear you'll come with us. You're very popular y'know? As long as you're not affiliated with a guild, you're just an outlaw considering all the things you've committed."

"Oh really? You're kidding me! Like I didn't know it..."

The three men launched at him yelling. In a quick movement Gajeel bent down to dodge the swords and threw his iron fist in the first guy's stomach. There was a crack followed by a "Woooouuuff!" then nothing. He was unconscious or dead, Gajeel didn't care. Far from having been stopped, the two others increased their attacks and streaked the air with high speed, and Gajeel found himself too busy dodging rather than attacking. Suddenly, the one who nearly killed Levy abruptly departed the battle and led his blade toward her, the air whistling as he did. The young girl, paralyzed, couldn't do anything but shut her eyes tightly and wait the fatal blow. Which didn't happened. Then she heard a familiar growl followed by a deep sigh. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Gajeel, standing between her and the sword, a gash as big as his arm across his stomach. She gaped in horror, and all she could make was a strangle squeak. Ignoring the pain the iron mage launched himself at his opponents but his movements were slower than before. There wasn't a lot of options so he inspired and used his iron dragon roar. The attack blew both of them along with a house. A huge cloud of dust and sand was lift and Levy didn't distinguish anything anymore, beside a scream fading quickly. Then all was silent.

She didn't dare to speak a sound. She had nearly get killed twice, that was enough. But she hadn't expected Gajeel shielding her. Was he really as egocentric as he seemed? Now she understood he wasn't and she was blaming herself for not having helped him. If she had used magic to defense herself, he wouldn't have needed to do it. Suddenly, the rain started to fall, dispelling the clouds of dust. The three enemies were gone, there wasn't a trace of them nowhere, beside blood on the ground and footprints in the sand. And Gajeel was lying on his back, his breath coming in sharp pants, he was abundantly bleeding where he had been slashed.

"Gajeel, hang in there!"

She ran toward him but just when she was about to touch him, he roared:

"I swear if you put a finger on me I'll kill you!"

She jumped violently, and when he tried to get up with difficulty, she began to shout too:

"Don't be stupid! Just looked at yourself! Let me heal you, you're losing too much blood!"

"Screw... you, I can... perfectly take care of myself... I don't need anyone's help... and certainly not yours! Now get the hell away from me!"

"No! I've already told you I won't leave! And certainly not now!"

He wanted to yell something back, but he suddenly got pale and staggered before he fainted.

Gajeel woke up when he heard the rain against the window. He opened his eyes and realized he was in a bed, in the house where Levy lived since she had arrived. It was dark because of the lack of electricity. Speaking of the devil, Levy was beside him, doing something. Still slightly groggy, he let her do without a word until he notice her blushing like a tomato and trying to finish what she was doing in a suspicious manner. Apparently she noticed he was awake. No, she wasn't trying to...

When he realized what she was doing, he seized her by the collar of her tunic and he flipped them so he was on the top, ignoring the pain in his stomach now covered by bandages, threatening and really pissed off.

"I told you not to touch me, didn't I?"

This time he wasn't roaring but she was even more scared than if he was.

"Yes, you told me. But I didn't listen because acting like this was stupid."

Levy didn't dare to look at him in the eyes and suddenly the pressure on her neck grew stronger.

"You really want to die, don't you?" He growled, his face coming closer until a few inches away from hers. The young girl finally locked her eyes on his.

"You really wanna know?" She felt a strange feeling rising in her body and her throat tightened painfully.

"Go on, I'm listening. Give me one fucking good reason to not murder you."

No, it wasn't a feeling. It was a need. If the Dragon Slayer wanted an answer, he wouldn't be disappointed. She was unable to stop herself. It was like she just unpinned a grenade and then was taken in the explosion. Or like she had pushed a big red button with the message "don't touch" on it. Wrapping Gajeel's neck with both hands, she slammed his mouth to hers with all the strength she had, but she knew it wouldn't be enough, she was too weak. But she didn't want him to break this embrace. Her heart broke when she felt him tense against her before he pulled away abruptly and fell out of the bed. He got up quickly though and when she saw him Levy knew she had gone too far and that the following seconds would probably be the last of her life.

**Hehe! Do you like cliffhangers? Well I don't! Not really... (bad Yankee!)**


	5. Body and Soul, Heart and Reason

**Gihi! Do you want to know if Gajeel will have a BIG tantrum? The answer is just below.**

**Thanks for the faves, reviews and messages (I was grinning madly when I saw some of them). Yankee-chan and I loved them!**

**I only own the translation and the mistakes (blablabla... everyone knows! Just shut up and let them read!)**

**Enjoy!**

He stood before her. He dominated her with his whole being. With all his might. His red eyes turned to black now and his body, shaking with violent spasms was somewhat tense like ever. The whole house vibrated due to the magic which emanated from him and if Levy had been able to disappear, she would have done it with pleasure. Completely red with surprise and curled up on herself, she couldn't make a sound. She hardly dared to look in his direction. He suddenly approached her and she shrank even more, backing slightly, moaning softly, and prepared to take a blow. However he just grabbed his coat she put in the bed and left quickly, slamming the door with such a strength that the walls creaked. Then there was the silence. A silence so heavy that the rain outside sounded as if every drop was a bomb.

Levy didn't even dare to think, too scared that he could hear her. She was still in the bed and was shaking horribly. Yes, she had been scared. She had felt that he restrained himself not to punch her, though his eyes hadn't lied, he was in a powerful rage. And, just as to confirm this, an horrible crack could be heard outside followed by a slight earthquake and the noise of a collapsed house. When she slowly approached the window she saw a cloud dissipating to reveal the ruins of a house, completely destroyed. She was shocked. How did she manage to affect someone that much just by kissing him? And why had she kissed him anyway? Did she fall in love with him? She never went out with a boy before but considering Gajeel's reaction, that was a rejection. Still, she didn't understand why she had done this. It had been instinctive, at this moment she just had wanted it.

Several thuds made her gulp again, followed by a second crack. He still wasn't going to destroy all the houses, was he? Now she felt guilty. He was pissed because of her. Even if she didn't understand why he acted like that, he was in a state of rage because of her. Such a reaction troubled her: it had been too violent, excessive. Usually, Gajeel hid his feelings but here, it was the contrary. Tears began to fall on her cheeks, but with resolve, she went outside to find him. Talk to him. Apologize to him. If he wanted to hear her excuses.

At first, Gajeel hadn't get what happened. Then when he had realized Levy had kissed him, an indefinable storm had swept him. He had gone outside, feeling an controllable rage and culpability rise inside him. And that had been a good idea because just when he had slammed the door, he had launched himself at the first thing he saw. To evacuate all this feelings which broke his heart. To erase the scene that just happened and haunted him and drove him crazy. He broke his knuckles on a house which collapsed too easily for him then he threw himself, head first, on another that crumbled just as easily. He didn't know where he was anymore, he didn't know who he was anymore, he saw red and black and he was only obsessed by calming his mental pain by a physical pain. So he yelled and launched himself at a third house, but he suddenly turned so weak due to his wound and the rest that he wasn't even able to shake this one. But he didn't care, hit something was the only thing in the damn world that mattered, that could calm him down, so he would continue until it'd work.

Until he couldn't think about anything.

Think about what happened.

Think about what he felt.

Think about her.

Think about him.

Think about his past.

No matter that his fists and his head were bleeding. No matter that his wound was full opened. He swore himself to never felt what approached friendship anymore, and even less what approached love, he already had lived enough painful trials. He didn't want to be weak anymore. His past and now his present, everything was only pain. Rejected by the ones he'd loved, could he possibly love again while he had given everything without gaining something back? And, why had she kissed him anyway? After all he'd done to her, just how could she? He was angry with himself, he hated himself.

No. He wouldn't be hurt again. He had sworn it.

However, he still didn't feel any dolor, it was nothing for him, and the smiling Levy came back inside his mind again an again, making him hate himself even more when he thought about what he had done to her, what he did to her now. If she had fallen in love with him, it was his fault, even if he never did anything to make it happened. He had no right to allow himself to crucify her to a tree by a simple desire to fight with Fairy Tail and then to seduce her. How could he do this to her after he nearly killed her? What did he expect? He had hurt her, why wasn't she angry with him? Of course he regretted what he'd done, and he was happy she forgave him even if he couldn't forgive himself, even if that wouldn't change what happened. All that questions were driving him crazy. However, how he wish he could feel the same! But that was impossible for him. Emptied of any feeling of attachment, what could he offer beside hatred? Or anger? Or disdain? And who could want this? He never had known love, but he knew what that meant: the magic of sentiment only lasted a moment then disappeared. And next? Everything is reject and pain. He didn't want to live this anymore.

Levy ran, the rain mixing with her tears of guilt. She heard Gajeel yelling and it tore her heart. If only she hadn't do the wrong thing, they wouldn't be in this situation! She turned to a street corner and finally found him, currently rocking himself with all his strength against a wall which didn't fall. She never had seen him in such a state before, it was terrifying. He was wounded everywhere, it was really a pitiful view, she had to admit. As he was about to rush again, she grabbed his arms and positioned herself behind him to stop him, even if he was able to dragged her for several meters before he fell onto his knees, breathless, shaking and bleeding.

"Gajeel, please don't do that, calm down, there's no need to do this."

Levy spoke to him gently, she didn't want to make the thing worse again.

"Yes, there is." Gajeel answered between two growls, with a hoarse voice from exhaustion and because he had torn the vocal chords by shouting like a madman.

"You know... I'm sorry, I know I've got too far. I'd understand if you blamed me... But... Please... Don't put yourself in such a state. I beg your pardon Gajeel."

Her head against his back, Levy burst into tears too.

"It's not you I am blaming Levy. It's me. You don't have to be sorry..."

"Why are you blaming yourself?"

"I can't... I don't want to tell it. I don't wanna talk about it."

"You'll feel better after that, you know... We are living beings, we just can't keep all our sorrow to ourselves for a long time, we have to share our pain and heart, and learn to trust someone other than ourselves."

"And who do you want me to trust? I have nobody!" Gajeel suddenly shouted as he clenched his fists, his tears streaming harder down his face.

"You have me." Levy shyly smiled, both cheeks still impregnated by her tears.

The Dragon Slayer didn't find anything to answer that, so he lowered his head and let out a painful moan.

"There, come on, let's go home... The rain doesn't suit you hair." The young girl teased him as she stared at the iron mage's hair which, instead of being spiky, was now constituted of small loops which went in all the directions.

"Ah shit." He groaned, as Levy wrapped her arm around his waist to help him to stand.

Then slowly but surely they walked back toward the house, arm in arm. Even if Gajeel was almost carried by Levy...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The readers : WTF? Gajeel is crying?**

**Me: why not? Don't you want to see that in the manga?**

**The next one will be posted soon, be prepare to know about his past (suspense... XD)**


	6. Past

**Wanna know about Gajeel's past? Read it!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail and this story (all the credits are for Yankee-chan). I'm only the translator.**

**Enjoy and review please! ^^**

Levy had brought Gajeel back to her place and slowly lay him on the bed. He was still conscious but he didn't say anything, he didn't move, he just let her do as she wished, plunged in a kind of mutism, because he had lost his voice and he didn't feel very well. Finally he fell asleep, exhausted by all this emotions, and the young blue haired woman finally managed to properly take care of him without hearing his constant and threatening growls.

When she finished to heal him, she stood and paced up, troubled. Finally, despite his cold and cruel behavior, the Dragon Slayer was able to feel emotions... But something else worried her more than his reactions. Hers. When she thought about what she had done, she shook. By just staring at him, in fact. Instinctively she turned her gaze toward the iron mage. She had to admit he was cute with his bandages everywhere. Sighing with a soft little smile, she sat next to him and watched closely his calm expression, so different compared to his usual scowling and cold face. He nearly seemed dead, he was so pale considering all the blood he had lost. He really had exceeded his limits... because she screwed everything. Levy smiled sadly. If he hadn't be here, she'd be dead now. And if she had been stronger to take care of herself, he wouldn't have been hurt. Deep down, she didn't want to see him suffer anymore. Seeing him in such a weak position, him, proud Iron Dragon Slayer, that wasn't how it had to be.

She took her time to wonder what could make him so attractive, considering her inadvertently disclosed feelings. Maybe because, at first, he was solitaire and distant. She had kept the illusion of being able to reach him someday. But after she spent time with him, she understood it was more than this. He was really hard to read... he was arrogant and cruel, but he could show a soft and shy side sometimes. And, he was strong, she felt safe when he was around. There were so many things she finally could see now and, as a consequence, she desired him even more. He was important to her now, he entered her life. How she wished he could feel the same! She wanted to be important to him even if she wasn't as strong as him, she wanted to be with him.

Levy watched him for a moment, lost in her thoughts, when Gajeel groaned in his sleep, startling her. Shyly, she slipped her hand in his and stroke it gently. The Dragon Slayer muttered incomprehensible words, made a "fflllbllbll" sound and turned his head away. The young woman stroke his bandages-covered forehead gently, restyling his long black hair. Her cheeks heated up and turned red suddenly when she realized that she loved it. The day had been long and full of emotions and the night began to fall. Taking the small-sized spot left on the bed, she laid at the Dragon Slayer's side, closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly, exhausted too, as she still held his hand in hers.

...

Gajeel opened his eyes slowly and he felt dizzy with this simple motion which gave him a migraine. He couldn't feel his fingers, his head and even the rest of his body anymore. He noticed a presence at his side, so he turned his head and saw a sleeping Levy who held his hand. He didn't even try to remove his hand, if he hadn't seen her little hand holding his, he simply wouldn't have felt it anyway. He sighed and stared through the window while he patiently waited her to wake up. Outside the dawn began to rise, beautiful colors spread in the sky. There was still a few clouds, only proofs of the previous storm, but he just stared at them without seeing them. He was lost, he didn't know what to do anymore, how to act with the young woman. What she said yesterday came back in his mind: "you have me." Could he trust her? Didn't she do that just to persuade him to join Fairy Tail? To play with him and then betray him? There was so much questions without answers that haunted his mind.

Suddenly, something flew before his eyes, interrupting his train of thought and he frowned when he realized what it was.

"You can move on your own now?" He whispered to the little Shikigami which floated in the airs.

Great. Now he began to speak with a paper doll. But that was suspect that it floated... However there was only silence.

"What do you want from me? Go away, I don't wanna think about it."

It was still silent, but it obeyed and landed on the windowsill and then it didn't move anymore. Gajeel kept staring at it, waiting for a suspect movement, but the Shikigami stay still. Did he hallucinate or what? Growling an annoyed "tss", he turned his head and watched the petite mage asleep against him. In fact, feeling her body against his wasn't unpleasant but he never would tell her.

Later that day, Levy woke up, locked her eyes on the iron mage's and realized he was awake and that she had slept against him. She turned green, then white, then red, then she screamed and fell out of the bed. Gajeel watched her a few seconds before he turned away again without a word.

"Hi..." She said shyly.

Someone had to start talking and she knew he wouldn't.

"'morning." He growled still without looking at her.

"How are you? Are you still hurt somewhere?"

"No."

Oh God! What an awkward situation! Why had she slept next to him? And what was he doing exactly now? Was he sulking?

"Are you mad at me?" The young woman asked with a small voice as she finally stood.

This time Gajeel didn't answer right now. He stared at the ceiling, frowning, and Levy she flinched inwardly, uncomfortable.

"No."

He sat up slowly, grimacing because of his multiple wounds everywhere and the blue haired mage helped him. She felt nervous as she touched him, and he noticed.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She apologized as she played with her hands. Her cheeks had turned red.

"I already told you, I'm not mad at you so stop apologize. It's my fault." The Dragon Slayer grumbled and crossed his arm over his chest and mumbled something.

"Don't you want to talk about it?" She quickly sat at his side.

This time he didn't even answer her, he just narrowed his eyes and avoided her gaze. Levy smiled softly and after a few seconds she sat on the Dragon Slayer's lap, a foot on each side of him. When he sensed her move toward him, he slightly jumped with surprise and his body tensed, but he let her do without saying a single word. Slowly, she put her hands on the iron mage's arms and began to uncross them, calculating each movements. Once she finished, she laid her head against his chest and placed her hands on the dragon's size.

"Do you remember what I said yesterday?" She whispered and closed her eyes.

"Yeah. But... the last time I trusted someone, I nearly got killed, that's enough to be reluctant." He finally spat without looking at her nor moving a muscle. He tried hard not to react but a mean red spread on his cheeks.

"Gajeel... do you really think that I could betray you? I am not that kind of girl. I can't force you to tell me about your past either, but I know you would feel better."

Gajeel didn't answer. Should he give up and tell her? He had sworn to never attach himself to anyone again, but he had to admit it, that wasn't possible with her. She was kind and open minded, but he had been so disappointed before that he couldn't help but keep quiet. His head said "no", his heart said "yes" so which one should he listen, sense or sensibility? He tensed when he thought back about what he had been through and Levy felt it. She wrapped her hands around his waist and held him tightly. So fucking great. Now he had the impression that his heart was free falling in his stomach. And why the hell was he blushing? He was the Iron Dragon Slayer damn it! Finally, he took his decision after several long silent minutes. He inspired and expired slowly, and he spilled it all.

_He was born in a small village lost in the campaign, where people hated all that was related to magic. In other words, the life was hard. Everything was alright until magic began to develop inside Gajeel. He had been seven. Of course, he didn't master it and light surrounded him when he felt violent emotions There was nothing more, but that was enough to make the other kids run away from him and adults shot him disgusting glares. His own parents and even his former friends didn't talk to him anymore. He didn't understand what he had screwed, he just couldn't cancel his magic, he was born with this. Why didn't anyone manage to accept him just because he was kind of glowing? He resigned that they avoided him, he spent the days alone, he came back late the evening and he leave his house at the dawn, he didn't want to face his parent's glare. In this village, magic was a mean thing, perverting the soul. That was where his nickname, "Kurogane", came from. He was a demon, we mustn't approached him._

_But someday it grew worse when he unintentionally exploded a glass and the table in his home because he was sad and had enough to be alone. He hurt his parents with this accident, even if it wasn't that bad. A cut healed quickly... but they kicked him out of his house immediately, they were frightened that the next time he would explode something bigger, like the house or the town, or worse that he would kill someone. They didn't want to be responsible, they were enough criticized like this, just because they ave birth to a mage. This little accident blazed the rest of the villagers, now they was sure he was dangerous, and they threw him everything they could find when Gajeel came back to the village to beg his parents to take him back. Why didn't anyone love him? Why was he so different? He just wanted friends, having fun, parents to take him in their arms... but the only thing he received from the other was stones, brooms, chairs, flower pots, insults... the last time, someone even thew a knife and a cat toward him!_

_He moved outside of the city, nearby a river. He had food, a boy brought it to him. This boy was certainly the only one who supported him and spoke to him. Gajeel was nine at this time, and the boy was ten. His name was Riko. After a moment, they became very close. After all, he was his only friend, his confident. He didn't care bout what people could think, he was a rebel and he proved it. They quickly became inseparable and liked playing together by scaring children and provoking teenagers. But Gajeel was scared. He was scared to be rejected again, scared to lose the only friend he had. So he did all he could to keep him, even if that's meant to bow before him, even if he didn't like it._

_However, he ended up falling even lower than he already was..._

_Riko had someway managed to provoke and gang of robbers who stole his stuffs. And, as the idiot he was, Gajeel interfered. He ran after them relentlessly and all alone, firmly determined to take back what they stole. He wasn't even able to invoke a damn spell, and he was against five experimented and fully armed thieves. In other words, his great "I take back my buddy's stuffs, I beat the crap of the bad guys and everything will be alright" plan didn't work at all. They beat him to death and was left here to die. And he nearly was, completely knock out and bleeding everywhere. Finally, he somehow managed to come back where he lived and to heal his wounds. It took a week before he could correctly walk again. Meanwhile, Riko didn't come to see him, he certainly must have think Gajeel was dead since he didn't see him return. Gajeel didn't know if he had to come to see him and told him he had failed, or if he better stay here. He would have better to choose the second option. When he finally found him, he told him what happened. Of course, he didn't expect a big hug, but at least a thank for trying. God, he was dreaming. Instead Riko roared at him, called him a weak and a looser._

"_Finally you're like the others, what I want is somebody strong who do what I order, not a looser like you! You can't even beat three or four bandits! You haven't yet realize that I just needed you to get rid of anyone who wanted to rub me?"_

_He took it all in the face, he couldn't believe it. He didn't recognize his friend anymore. No, he just said he wasn't his friend anymore. After all they shared, after all he endured, he was rejected once more? So everything Riko said, everything they did together, all of this was a lie? It hurt, too much, he just wanted this pain to disappear, even if that meant he had to die. But he was ready to bet that even the death would reject him too._

_So, heart and soul broken, he fled. Where? He didn't know but he must go as far as possible. But finally, that was the same. He had such a weird and miserable look with his long hair he refuse to cut that no one wanted him. What had he done in the world to be rejected like this. He had searched in vain in his past to understand what he had done wrong, but he didn't understand. And he began to have enough. Enough of suffering, enough of being alone. If it was possible, he'd have given everything to change that._

_Which happened someday. Gajeel walked in a forest, ignoring if he was lost. He didn't care. No matter where he was, he wanted to stay alone. He finally understood : even if it hurt to stay alone , that was better than attach himself to people and then suffering. Lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the big black rock in front of him and crushed on it. Groggy, he fell to the ground and heard a weird noise. The rock where he just crushed rang like metal. And... it was a big big rock. Carefully rubbing his forehead and his butt, he looked up and found himself face to face with dragon's muzzle. His jaw fell and his eyes went wide open. He suddenly felt weak. But it was certainly normal, his body had the exact size of the red eye staring at him. The rest of the dragon's body was impressive. This dragon was Metalicana. He taught magic to Gajeel and learned him to control his emotions. Even if he was cold, cruel and distant, the boy couldn't help but think of him as a father, although he had sworn to never like someone again. That was the exception, he thought. And he admired the dragon, he was able to feel nothing or at least not to show it, Gajeel wanted to be like him. Sometimes, it made him sad that the dragon didn't give his love back, but at least the trials he had been confronted to made him stronger and he learned to ignore his emotions and worked hard to survive. Everything was alright, until Metalicana disappeared. Gajeel never knew if it was voluntary or not, but he didn't care. He had been attached once more, and he was left alone again. This time he had enough. No matter the reason of his disappearance, he suffered again and he blamed him for that. He blamed himself too, it was his fault, he had learned nothing from his previous mistakes and he had loved his dragon, knowing what he risked. Now, he wouldn't be hurt never again... No. Never again._

When he stopped talking, silence installed between the two mages. Gajeel didn't move, as hard as a stone, and he clenched his fist so hard that blood flowed again. Levy, her, didn't know what to say. She was truly surprise and she didn't expect that the Dragon Slayer's past was so troubled. She understood him now. Slowly, she loosened his clenched fingers and took the mage's hand in hers.

"Gajeel..." She began with a shy voice as she squeezed his hand.

"Ah, fuck, don't take pity on me, that's the last thing I need." He growled, annoyed.

"Thank you for telling me..."

"Tss."

"You feel better now, don't you?" She smiled at him in such an adorable way that he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

For the first time, the Dragon Slayer's lips moved slightly upward, revealing a cute small smirk and he stated a sentence he probably never said before. His pride took a blow.

"... Yeah... thanks."

The young woman blushed and avoided his gaze. She looked toward the window where she saw something weird.

"Gajeel? What's that?" She asked and pointed at the Shikigami which innocently put himself on the rim just before. Innocently of course.

Gajeel's eyes widened and the only thing that came to his mind was: "!"

"That's nothing!" He answered too quickly for the girl's taste.

"You don't know how lying." The young woman smiled but she still took the paper doll and stared at it closer. "It's a Shikigami, isn't it? Since when do you have it?" She asked and narrowed her eyes.

"Someone gave it to me."

"Who?"

"You don't know." The Dragon Slayer was sweating hard now.

"On the contrary, I have heard of someone who can use this kind of magic. Tell me who he is Gajeel."

The mage removed his hand the young woman still held, crossed his arms and stared at everywhere but her before he darkly said:

"Ivan. He belongs to a dark guild."

Levy jumped, suddenly scared.

"But you didn't accept, did you?"

"No. I said I was thinking about it."

The young woman let out an imperceptible sigh of relief then she seriously locked her eyes with his.

"You mustn't accept Gajeel. That not good, you won't be forgiven like this. At Fairy Tail, we are a family, we won't let you alone you know."

"See, I'm not sure."

"In any case, I won't leave you."

The Dragon Slayer didn't answer, on the contrary he tensed and when the blue haired mage felt it she did the same. Did she said something she shouldn't? She looked up and saw he had a weird expression and his nose quivered. Instantly she shivered with anxiety.

"What's wrong?"

"I think... we have company. No... you have company."

Levy tensed and stood abruptly before she opened the door and shyly watched outside. Considering Gajeel's state he wouldn't be able to fight if someone would come to attack him. However this wasn't enemies. The blue haired mage's eyes widened when she recognized them. Honestly. They couldn't arrive at a worst moment.

**Guess who's joining them?**

**The next one will be out this evening!**


	7. Decisions

**Guess who's coming right now?**

Levy sighed and motioned Gajeel to be quiet while she would talk with Jet and Droy who just arrived. They seemed completely lost and wondering if their beloved friend was right here. Then they heard a door creaking and slamming, and they saw a blue mane. Straightaway both mages threw themselves on the young woman and embraced her firmly.

"Levy! So you're finally here, we searched you everywhere!" Droy exclaimed with a big smile across his face.

"We missed you! It's nice to see you!" Jet agreed and hugged her tightly.

"B-But what are you doing here?" The young woman asked. She wasn't expecting them to come.

"Well it's been a week you left, we were worried..."

"And we couldn't leave you here with "him" anymore."

"He's got a name, remember? And everything is fine, he didn't hurt me and I'm pretty comfortable with him." She pouted with a slightly cold voice. She suddenly had a bad feeling.

Of course Levy didn't talk about the little accident that happened yesterday and she glanced at their teammates suspiciously. Indeed, they stared back at her like she was crazy.

"H-How that you're "pretty comfortable with him"?" Droy suddenly snarled with an annoyed frown on his face.

"Did you forget what he did to you? He hurt you and nearly killed us, and I don't even speak about Lucy and Natsu! How can you be comfortable with this monster? Besides we disagreed with you when you said you'd be looking for him, huh! Just leave him here and come back with us."

Jet was about to caught her arm softly just when a growl interrupted his gesture.

Abruptly, the three Shadow Gear mages turned toward Gajeel who were finally outside. He stood before them, arms crossed over his chest and an unreadable expression on his face, but his gaze was thundering the newcomers. Instantly, Jet and Droy reacted like all the men in the world did when they wanted revenge. They placed themselves between the young woman and the Dragon Slayer, and their attitude fully indicated that if he made the slightest movement, they'd launch at him.

"You were talking about me, right? So let "the monster" join you."

"Like hell we let you do as you want, you demon, don't approach her anymore!"

"And what do you plan to do? The last time you weren't even able to protect her properly..."

"You wanna fight?" Both of boys roared, ready to strike him.

"STOP!" Levy yielded, she couldn't being heard otherwise.

She pushed her two friends, walked toward Gajeel and firmly stood before him with her hands on her hips.

"I told you to stay inside."

"And you really think that I will let those weaklings insult me?"

"Are you calling us weaklings? Just look at yourself!" Droy shouted as he prepared his seeds.

"Maybe you see someone else here, moron?"

This time, they were going to fight, all of them were in attack position.

"That's enough! Calm down already! Jet, Droy, I won't go back to Fairy Tail without Gajeel! And you, Gajeel, don't meddle with them, okay?" Levy interfered, red with anger.

She wanted to push the Dragon Slayer to make him go back inside, but it was like she was trying to move a wall. The iron mage sneered with amusement when he saw her pant against him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she try desperately to make him move backward. Mountains of sand were growing at her feet. Despite with, he still has his eyes lock on the young woman's friends who couldn't believe how close she was to him.

"Gajeel, go back inside."

"No."

"Levy step back, leave this fucker to us!" Jet interfered, he didn't like that his beloved friend was so close to the iron mage.

"Yeah, and we don't want him to join Fairy Tail! After all he did to us, we should accept him as a member? No way! What would people think of the Guild after this? And we won't be the only one to react like this! Seriously Levy, let this guy die here, he isn't worth it!" Droy bellowed, ulcerated by his friend's attitude.

Suddenly a low rumble shook the iron mage's chest and a mortal glimmer flashed in his red iris. Any human would have already flattened before this glare, but Jet and Droy faced him, even if they were shaking inwardly.

"Gajeel, please let me fix that." Levy moaned and pushed him again.

Finally, a few minutes later, the Dragon Slayer obliged, he turned and slammed the old door with violence. Silence filled the space during a few moments until Levy roughly turned toward Jet and Droy. They both jumped and widened their eyes. The young woman's hand whistled the air before it ended with a sharp slap, twice. The two boys had just been hit royally. Each of them held the cheek and stared at the blue haired mage, completely dumbfounded and stunned. By her motion.. and by her tears.

"You really ARE stupid idiots! You don't know how he feels!" The blue haired mage yelled.

"Huh? What? How that?" Both mages stammered together while they cover their ears. When Levy was shouting, it was for a good reason and everyone could feel it.

"You don't know what he endured! You don't know him! How dare you judge him like that? You just broke the bond I have finally succeed to build with him!"

"We broke nothing! We just cared about you! But apparently you don't care about what we could think, huh? As long as you have what you want!"

Considering the amount of decibels which increased more and more, anyone could hear them soon at the other side of the desert.

"How that "as long as I have what I want"? Lord, I've never seen such morons! Since the time I payed attention to your little egos, just during the missions! And all this times I wanted to say something, but I didn't because I was scared to hurt you! It doesn't matter to you?"

"Yeah of course, and that's now you say it! You just have to look at how we argue because of this... THING! And you, you'd like him to come and join us? No way in hell! You're totally nuts! He bewitched you, that's right?"

"Ah don't mess with him again! He did nothing bad! And now, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Levy's voice had been so high with this last sentence that the walls vibrated. They were really enraged.

...

While the three mages were arguing outside Gajeel was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He was pissed, so pissed and hurt deeply that he even couldn't hear them anymore. It had taken all his will to not launch himself at them after what they said. Blood beating in his ears and shaking, he stared at the floor. What did prevented him to storm out and rip their head?

Suddenly he jumped as he felt something brush his face and he narrowed his eyes when the Shikigami flew before him, for the second time in the day.

"Haha. How funny. Really. Stop pissing me off, would you? You always come when things are turning bad. You love it, right?" He grumbled with an hoarse voice.

What he didn't expect happened: the doll smiled and answered him.

_**See? They don't want you to join them... no one wants you... you will be rejected again and again... are you ready to endure it once more?**_

The Dragon Slayer widened his eyes but he faced it and replied with a growl.

"Shut up."

_**And Levy feels the same... she just managed to fool you in order to finish her mission and claim her victory... she just wants to make you bow and when you'll join her guild, she'll ignore you, she'll avoid you and you'll be alone again...**_

"No. She said she won't leave me."

_**She lied... deep down you know it... she can't stay with you when you're the one who nearly killed her... look at her friends, they are right... she just plays with you, that's all.**_

"It's not true."

_**You know it's true... you can feel these things, can't you? When she arrived for the first time, you didn't trust her exactly because she was approaching you... if you join Fairy Tail, the members will judge you considering what you've done... they will criticize you... no one will trust you... everyone will hate you... they will want revenge... they will throw you away...**_

"Shut up."

_**On the other side... the place I come from... past doesn't matter because we are used to walk in the darkness... Gajeel, you are a creature from the shadow, you can't stay in the light, this is against you own nature...**_

"But I didn't want what you want. I never wanted to join a dark guild."

_**Think about it... Phantom Lord, its actions weren't fundamentally different from a dark guild... how could you believe you could join an official guild with all the horrors you committed? You have to realize it... you have been in the shadow for all this time... always...**_

"Except that I regret it now. And I knew that was a bad thing."

_**And you desires of revenge? Where are they? ...didn't you wish to beat Salamander no Natsu and all those fairies for what they did to you?... don't force me to use my power against you to make you realize this, Gajeel... I really don't want to become mean...**_

...

A few minutes later, after a huge amount of screams and insults, Jet and Droy had finally left. And not against their will. Levy had clearly ordered them to get out of here, with a second pair of slaps. This time, the bind had broken between them, and they didn't know if they could fix it someday. All of this because of that damn Dragon Slayer...

The young blue haired mage blamed herself too. Now she was crying because of what she said and because of what they said. Sometimes, words could hurt more than weapons... Of course, she had thought what she shouted, but she couldn't help but hate herself for the way she told them. Crap. Now she had to fix their mistakes, like every time they did something. Dragging her feet she turned around and walk toward her home, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know it yet, but she will cry again soon.

Because when Levy opened the door, she was welcome by a surprise she didn't excepted. She thought she will find Gajeel and talk with him, forget what just happened, but it was impossible. Because the only thing she found was a little paper in the bed with a single sentence.

"_I'm sorry. I can't come with you, you better forget me... Forgive me. Gajeel."_

He was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**...I'm waiting for your reactions ("WHAT THE F...!" XD)**


	8. Come back!

**Hey! Here's a new chapter! ****What do you think? Bad or good? Or just nothing? I hope you will enjoy (or else I'm useless here XD)**

**...**

**Oh, a message for the people who read Yankee-chan's fanfic "Filial Devotion" : I'm sorry but I... (the people : YOU WANT TO DROP IT? o) No I didn't say that! It's just that after having read the last chapter of Fairy Tail I felt somewhat depressed (even if it was a good chapter)... so I'm translating even slower than before. But you will have the next one! I promised you, didn't I?**

…

**I only own the translation/mistakes.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Under normal circumstances Levy wasn't the violent kind of girl. But the most she read Gajeel's words the most she wanted to punch someone. Jet and Droy because that was their fault if the Dragon Slayer left, and precisely this damned iron mage who'd disappeared after making a hole in the wall not to have to pass through the door and get noticed! Yes, a hole in the wall! And Levy had yelled with such a strong voice before that she hadn't hear anything! This time she was furious, he had gone too far. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand, she burst outside and followed the light footprints in the sand, praying the wind not to delete them.

After twenty minutes of frantic race into the sand and under a burning sun, she finally perceived him wandering on a dune top.

"Gajeel Redfox!" She yelled with a dangerous tone as she ran after him.

...Strange. He was just a few meters away from her and he didn't hear her, or he ignored her.

"What are you doing? Stay here! Why did you leave?"

She squarely jumped and grabbed his arm to hold him and prevent him from moving, but he reacted and roughly pushed her away. She fell on the sand while he silently walking away.

"Hey! At least answer me when I'm talking to you! Stupid Dragon!"

She grabbed his leg and was dragging in the sand while he continued walking. Something was wrong. Normally he would insult her, free himself, maybe kick her. But no, there, he acted like she wasn't here.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Answer me you little..."

She stopped when the paper doll she already saw this morning flew before her and she narrowed her eyes when Gajeel stopped at the same time.

_**Didn't he ask you to forget him? Leave him alone...**_

"Since when can you speak, piece of paper? And I leave him alone if I want to!" She shouted as she let go of the Dragon Slayer and stood.

No. This wasn't definitely normal. First, the fact Gajeel would write a word for her was highly improbable, normally he would have left without let her anything. But Segundo, and more important, Gajeel didn't move. No matter what, at least he would have glance at her, speak a word, something. But nothing. He stared at the horizon, his gaze empty and he only moved when the small doll was in front of him. It was like he wasn't really connected to the world that surrounded him.

"What did you do to him?" Levy grunted, her anger increasing again.

_**Let's say that I had to force him to change his mind... Gajeel is very stubborn... and with all the nonsenses you said to him, he didn't want to come with me anymore... but it would bother me if he had to join Fairy Tail... I just do it for his own sake... now if you'd excuse us, a long way is waiting for us.**_

The Shikigami placed himself again in front of the Dragon Slayer who began to walk but Levy was behind him, boiling with rage.

"You possessed him?" She bellowed.

_**You're starting to annoy me, young girl... don't get me wrong, it's not because I have this form that I can't hurt you... Leave us before I get angry and do something regrettable... to you.**_

"I don't care! Leave him alone, he didn't ask you anything! And he disagrees! What do you think you are to do this to him huh? You're pretty arrogant for a simple piece of paper with two or three lines of color!"

_**Gajeel, kill her.**_

"W-What?" Levy screamed as she took her pen.

It wasn't a little piece of paper which will tell her what to do, she was going to destroy it. Well, that's what she thought until Gajeel threw her in the sand, his right arm turned into a giant metal sword a few inches away from her neck, his other hand holding her wrists above her hear firmly.

"Gajeel!" The young woman suddenly moaned when she understood what will happen soon.

But then an idea flashed in her head. Since the Shikigami was possessing the Dragon Slayer, if she destroyed it, Gajeel would escape its control. And she still had her pen. She narrowed her eyes and somehow wrote the word "DESTRUCTION". And suddenly three things happened at the same time.

One, Gajeel lowered his arm.

Two, Levy threw her word toward the paper doll.

Three, the Shikigami realized what she was doing and shot her with a ray of black magic which hit her hard. She screamed with pain and laid unconscious.

...

Levy started to regain consciousness. She was floating in the middle of a thick mist and she couldn't see anything. She was in pain, this was all she knew. Before she turned scared, a voice echoed in her mind.

"Levy !"

She knew this voice. She couldn't put a name or an image on it, but she knew it.

"Fuck Levy ! Hold on dammit!"

What a first nice word. Why did this voice screamed for her? She couldn't remember. Suddenly she felt someone shaking her and she remembered she had a body somewhere, waiting for her. And she escaped from the darkness.

...

The young woman opened her eyes with difficulty and narrowed them to get used to the bright light, and saw a red gaze shining with relief above her.

"Phew, you're alive!" Gajeel sighed as he held her in his arms.

And she remembered. The quarrel, his disappearance, the Shikigami. Slowly, she clenched her knuckle and punched her friend in the face. Somehow she managed to hurt her hand badly, but at least she got the satisfaction to see the Dragon step back and collapse in the sand. Ignoring her painful body, she jumped on the top of him and copiously yelled at him as she grabbed the collar of his coat.

"YOU STUPID MORON! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU DIDN'T KNOW HOW MUCH I...! AS IF I NEEDED THIS AFTER WHAT HAPPENED!"

Gajeel was a little stunned. First because she hit him, then because she was straddling him on the sand, and finally because she was shouting and managed to complete a sentence in one go.

However, Levy kept on, she yelled again and again, calling him an idiot every five seconds, tears in her eyes, until she felt her head turned. She slightly calmed down and noticed the iron mage's look. A look she didn't like, a look she didn't want to see on his face. He was staring at her neck with a guilty and horrified look.

"I didn't want to hurt you anymore." He whispered. She stopped dead screaming.

It was only now that she realized she was bleeding due to a cut on her neck. A cut he made. Nothing serious but it still scratched a little. She jumped at first, then she smiled softly.

"This? It's nothing. It's not your fault, I'm not angry with you, you didn't know what you were doing... by the way, where is this cursed piece of paper?"

"You sent it to hell, well I think so." Gajeel state bluntly and turned his head to his right toward a little heap of ashes.

"What happened?"

"Well, it shot you, you shot it at the same time and I didn't kill you."

"No, I'm not talking about this. Just before, when you left." The young woman's voice was threatening, meaning that he better give her a good reason.

"It said that you lied to me, that you did all of this just for yourself and that I mustn't join Fairy Tail... That was the big picture. But I... I didn't believe it. And next I don't remember anything, it was a complete black." He explained as he looked everywhere but at her.

"So... you trusted me?" The young woman wondered with surprise, feeling her eyes getting wet again.

He simply nodded and the young woman threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey! Calm down! Stop, cut it off!" He roared and fought to get free.

She obeyed with a big smile, stood, walked toward the rests of the Shikigami and jumped on the ashes vigorously with a open joy and a crazy laughter. The Dragon Slayer widened his eyes and wondered if she hadn't been hit a little too hard.

Finally, after several minutes they returned in the town, Levy wincing because of her wound and Gajeel massaging his nose because of the punch Levy gave him. And finally, the black haired man accepted to join Fairy Tail. Full of happiness, the young woman kissed him on the cheek and gave him a big piece of iron. It may have taken a week to convince him but they hadn't been bored! However, the best hadn't happened yet...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The next one will be the last chapter. What could happened now?**


	9. A new routine

**Here the last chapter! I hope you will enjoy it. I hope you liked/loved this story and that I didn't "murder" this fanfiction with my "french-english".**

**I only own the translation and the mistakes.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The evening was falling on Fairy Tail and the guild was full of people. It was calm, even if Natsu, Grey, Lucy and Erza was here, along with others mages as crazy as them. Jet and Droy were there too, but they were in bad mood, isolated in a corner since they were back with a red swollen cheek. Considering the deadly aura which surrounded them, the others mages didn't ask them anything, even if their curiosity had increased and they kept wondering what could have happened. Fortunately, they would know the answers soon enough. Suddenly, the silence was broken by Levy walking inside the guild and dragging Gajeel behind her as well as possible. Yes, you read right, she was dragging him on the ground. When he saw the guild, the Dragon Slayer had seemed to change his mind and turned around. He hadn't be sure of what he wanted anymore and even if the young woman had caught him back, she had had to tie him with a rope she created to force him to come. As a consequence, Levy enter in Fairy Tail, pulling Gajeel behind her while he chewed the ropes, trying to freed himself and mumbling insults even a delinquent wouldn't dare repeat. And without noticing he was even more tangling in the links. Suddenly, he noticed that the blue haired mage managed to bring him inside and he began to roar nonsenses as she crossed the hall in front of stunned eyes.

"I DON'T WANT! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME! IT'S A PERSONAL FREEDOM VIOLATION! I HAVE RIGHTS! I WILL SUE YOU FOR POWER ABUSE! I DON'T WANT!"

Exhausted, the young woman sat at the bar, in front of Mirajane and next to Makarov who rubbed his chin and stared at the tornado she brought with her.

"Well, I didn't think I saw this dunderhead again so early." He said as he thanked Levy with a look. She answered him with a shy smile.

"DUNDERHEAD YOURSELF YOU OLD FOOL! I'M NOT AGREE WITH IT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"Yeah yeah."

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

The rest drowned in a torrent of incomprehensible sounds and a few insults could be heard. Finally he fell silent and began to sulk, still tied. Suddenly Juvia walked toward him with a big smile and greeted him:

"Hello Gajeel, Juvia is so happy to see you."

The Dragon Slayer, still furious and embarrassed because of all the pairs of eyes fixed on him, grumbled a simple "gnagnagna" and turned his back on her as best as he could and crossed his arm. Juvia turned away, but she wasn't upset. She was used to it, it was his way to answer without showing his feelings. But the situation turned worse when Natsu, sat with Lucy, Grey, Happy, Erza and a few other mages, suddenly yelled:

"Hey, even when he's stuck the animal can't help but growling! He'll never change!"

Maybe he was just kidding, but his words had barely the time to come out his mouth that Gajeel stood with difficulty, took the first thing he could reach – a glass – and threw it toward Natsu while he crashed himself on the floor again. The pink haired mage was hit in the face. As a consequence, the Dragon Slayer's head jerked backward along with his body and he crashed on Grey, who fell and gripped Erza before he crashed on Juvia. The armor mage was enjoying a delicious strawberry cake when she suddenly saw it flew across the hall graciously and it landed on Elfman's trousers. The man started bellowing and accidentally broke Cana's alcohol barrel next to him, dipping her and Macao. And the fight began. Gajeel didn't care: he was still trying to free himself and growled with each movement.

"I don't wanna stop them right now." Makarov suddenly grumbled, jumped from the counter and griped Gajeel by the collar. "You, you come with me, we have to talk."

"I DON'T WANT! LET ME GO!" The iron mage roared as the old mage dragged him slowly toward his office.

When he was about to pass the door, he fiercely bit the wall, determined to prove that he refused to obey, but then the Fairy Tail Master pinched his ear with an angry expression and Gajeel let go before the door was shut on them. At the same time, Levy was hesitating between laughter and disapproval.

"Well, we won't get bored with him." Mirajane smiled. She had watched the scene while dodging the projectiles.

Levy simply nodded. With all this noise she had a headache, she wasn't used to that anymore after the week spent in a silent desert. Also, she had walked all the day, now she just wanted to go back to Fairy Hills, take a shower, read and sleep. However she had to wait again, because Jet and Droy just came and stood before her. Considering their head, they were living the worst nightmare of their life, but despite this they seemed happy to see the young woman. An awkward silence fell between them until Jet finally broke it, staring at the floor.

"Glad you're home."

Droy simply nodded, looking at his shoes too.

"I think we have a lot of things to tell each other. Each of us have some responsibility in this story." The young woman said with a tone she meant to be neutral but it sounded still serious. "But let's just talk about that tomorrow, okay? I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go home."

"Okay. Both mages sighed."

They didn't want to argue again, so they chose to agreed and wait until tomorrow. The young woman smiled and quickly hugged them before she crawled out of the guild to dodge the flying chairs and tables. She was nearly crashed by Elfman, then by Nab who was sent flying by Natsu. After a few other fears, she managed to get out outside and she walked toward Fairy Hills while the moon started rising. She hadn't noticed it was so late.

After she ate her meal and put the stuffs she brought with her at their places, the young woman went to the bathroom gently. She had the impression that her body was made by lead after walking all the day and dragged a Dragon Slayer to her guild.

...

As Levy walked out the bathroom, her hair wet and dressed in a simple nightgown, a voice she knew too well made its way to her ears.

"Nice room. I nearly believed it was a library."

She screamed and backed against the wall when she saw Gajeel, casually lying across her bed and particularly delighted with his effect. However, after five minutes during Levy tried to recover and when she was about to yell at him, someone knocked her door and both mages tensed as they heard Erza's voice.

"Levy are you alright? I heard your scream, is something wrong?"

Abruptly the young woman widened her eyes and she mentioned to the Dragon Slayer to hide under her bed. Although his smirk turned to an annoyed snort, he grumbled and obliged when he saw his friend's face. Levy opened the door but only to show her head.

"Good evening Erza." She said, faking the surprise.

"Are you sure everything's alright? All the girls in the dormitory heard you."

"It's nothing! A couple of books nearly fell on me! I was just cleaning my room and some books were in unstable... balance. But don't worry, it's okay!"

She began to laugh nervously. She wasn't sure that the red haired woman would believe her lie, but if she found Gajeel in her room... the gossip girls will make assumptions but in addition Levy will win a good scolding for having transgressed the dormitory's rules. But finally knight mage left without insisting and Levy sighed with relief. Then she shut and locked the door and knelt down to motioned to the Dragon Slayer to come out. Without a word, he somehow extricated himself from his cramped hiding place, hair covered by dust and he sat on her bed shameless.

"Would you mind to explain why I had to hide?" He growled and removed the dust.

"Boys aren't allowed to come here. You'd have been in trouble if Erza would have found you." Levy explained as she sat at his side.

"I don't give a damn, I'll beat her you just have to ask!"

"How did you arrive here?"

"The window was open."

Silence fell briefly then the blue haired mage spoke again, vaguely confused.

"Why did you come?"

"Three reasons. One, the old debris asked me to do something for him, so I won't be there tomorrow and some days after. I don't want you to believe I left again. And two, I don't wanna sleep in the street. I didn't have the time to find a house because of the other old geezer."

"So you came straight to my home? And what do you mean by "something for him"? What do you have to do exactly?" The curious young woman asked, alerted by his mysterious tone.

"Secret. Mustn't tell you." He stuck his tongue out at her and a big grin spread on his face.

"... Okay." She was slightly disappointed but she wasn't going to insist. "And the third reason?"

There, Gajeel's reaction was strange. He blushed slightly and stared though the window.

"Nah forget it. It's barely nothing."

"Barely nothing is still something." The young girl giggled and came closer to him. "Come on, you can tell me."

He waited a few minutes and finally glanced at her, an hesitant glimmer in his eyes.

"I just wanted to repay you." He declared.

But beyond this sentence, Levy felt something else. Discomfort. Yes that was it, he avoided her gaze and his cheeks slowly turned red. But to tell the truth, she was lost.

"Repay me? Why that?"

Once again the Dragon Slayer didn't answer and stared at her intensively, before he suppressed the distance between them and touched her lips with his softly. At first, Levy jumped, stunned, but she didn't push him away and worked her lips against his, silently begging him to continue, her heart beating fast and her cheeks heated and red. Gajeel softly caressed her thigh before his fingers moved up to her waist and he laid her down on the bed, without breaking the kiss, as she wrapped her hands around his neck. They broke apart slowly, but remained in the same position, their faces barely a few inches away from the other and panting.

"Now is it my turn to get pissed and storm out to destroy houses?" Levy joked as she sweetly caressed the iron mage's cheek.

"Like hell I'm going to let you go now." He sneered.

"And I thought you didn't want to get closer to anyone..."

"Let's say you're the exception. Why, you don't like it? Yet you're the one who began at first."

"Of course I like it, I like it too much."

She smiled and quickly pecked his nose before she kissed his lips. Gajeel stroke the young woman's back with delicacy, he held her tight and kissed her neck, while she sighed happily. He had never felt this way. This feeling of warmth in his whole body and this hopelessly attraction to someone else. On one hand he was a little worried, but on the other he savored every second. He felt so happy, more than he had never be. He wasn't alone anymore, he had Levy now, and he loved her so much that he felt like he was about to exploded with all this love inside him and be sent flying in the stars. Slowly, his hands traveled up, caressed her cheek and dug into her wet hair. Levy's hands moved too, and unlike the iron mage's, they traveled down, griped the collar of his coat before trying to remove it eagerly. Both of them had butterflies in the stomach. They knew exactly what they wanted. They knew what people always said : "never the first evening" but they didn't care. When Gajeel was finally half undressed above her, Levy's finger brushed slowly and shyly the muscles of his chest before one of her hand dove in his black hair while the other stroke his back softly. She kept moaning his name. In turn the Dragon Slayer slipped his hand under her nightgown, touching her belly, and she arched against him as his hand went too high or too low. But after a while, he stopped and whispered in her ear.

"Do you wanna go on or we should we stop?"

"I think... I'm ready... to go on."

Levy gasped as he wildly bit her neck, still maintaining a kind of sweetness. Then he suddenly straightened, grabbed the blanket behind him with a perverse and sadistic grin and threw it above them before they continued what they began.

Levy slowly opened her eyes, feeling a soft sunbeam enlightened her face, but she didn't move. She knew who was snoring under her but she couldn't help but check and smiled when she saw Gajeel, his mouth open, his head buried between two pillows and his hair wilder than usual. She straightened slightly but at the same time the Dragon Slayer growled and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from leaving.

"Hi Gajeel. Sleep well?" The young woman asked with a beaming smile.

"Don't wanna wake up. Stay here." He groaned.

Levy smiled but obliged. She laid her head on his chest, softly caressing his hair. She nearly laughed when she heard him make a noise sounding like a purr. Suddenly she noticed something strange as she observed her room. Her eyes widened as she saw her nightgown on the top of a shelf, her bra hung on the door handle and the worst, her panties hung on a branch of the great oak which was visible from the window.

"Gajeel, you didn't have to throw my clothes everywhere!" The young woman sighed and wondered how she could take them back.

"They were pissing me off."

After a few minutes of cuddle, they stood reluctantly and prepared to leave. A no-so-easy task considering that the Dragon Slayer had to go unnoticed and nearly fell from the window and from the tree where he climbed to catch his beauty's nice underwear. Then they walked together for a while, even if the iron mage was still hesitating to take her hand. They stopped under the Sola tree in the south park of Magnolia and Levy kissed him a last time, hoping this moment would never end. They parted and walked on different directions, glancing at each other and waving their hand. The young woman felt so happy today, she was hopping merrily, a huge smile spread on her face, even if on the other hand she was sad that the Dragon Slayer wasn't with her. And abruptly, her promise popped back on her mind as she enter Fairy Tail's hall. She had to talk with Jet and Droy, but she was suddenly aware that she had one more new to tell them, and it wouldn't necessarily help to fix things between them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Done! What did you think? Please review so I can tell Yankee-chan. See ya!**


End file.
